Max In Military School
by midnightstar96
Summary: Max goes to military school where she meets Fang. FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX / NIGGY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic. Reviews are definitely welcome!

Max POV:

I get out of the car which brought me here. I have been accepted into the West Point Military Base in New York. Why you may ask, my parents died a few months back and since I was almost of age decided to join the military to earn money so I could go to college. I have a little sister named Ella who is only fifteen so she is staying with my aunt and uncle, who also have twins so I could not ask them for the money for college and the money which my parents left, I gave to Ella and put it in her college fund so she won't have trouble.

Now I'm sitting on my suitcase waiting for someone to show me the ropes and get started with my training.

Fang POV:

"Private Capelli, the general is looking for you. He is in his cabin." Said on of my trustful cadets.  
I replied "thanks" before heading out to my fathers cabin.

I walked in with confidence "You wished to see me sir"

My dad –the general, replied "Yes, private. You may take a seat."

I did as I was told as my father started., "We have a new recruit, her names Maximum Ride and she has an interesting case, which is why I let her in this late in the year. Her parents, I went to military academy with her dad, died and she did not have enough money to pay for college so she enrolled here. Yes you may be wondering, 'what about her parents inheritance' she gave to her sister Ella and put it into her sisters' college fund. I couldn't get any of her physical state records so I'm asking you to take her to the obstacle course and time her."

I shrugged and replied "sure, where is she?"

The general got up and said "her father was a great man, he actually saved my life a few times in the war and I want her to be comfortable so I hope you can show her around and help her make some friends."

I said "why not" and left.

While I was walking to where I was supposed to meet Max, I was thinking she must be a fragile, or soft girl who was like 18 or something and was one of the girls like Lissa **(the description of lissa is the same as every other book/ fanfic – shes slutty and has red hair)**

Also since I didn't hear anything of her physical state, I imagined her as the type of girl who runs really slow and is afraid of breaking a nail- well she'll have Lissa at least.

Imagine my surprise when I actually saw her.

Max POV:

I felt someones gaze on me and as I slowly moved my hear upward to his face I took in his toned chest which showed through his black- somewhat tight- tshirt he had on. He also had the regular army boots and camoflauge pants. When I finally looked into his midnight blue eyes, I concluded that he not what I imagined.

Fang POV:

When I first see her and locked eyes with her, I knew that I was looking at the most gorgeous girl ever. She was wearing Nike sneakers with short shorts and a tank top. She had sunglasses which were the sports type and her blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and was resting on her shoulder.

I hold out my hand and say, "Hi I'm Nick Capelli, but I usually go by Fang."

Max studies me carefully and shakes my hand while saying, "My names Maximum Ride but unless you want to get beaten by a girl I suggest you call me Max" and she said the last part with a smile. DEFINELY NOT LISSA!

I started leading her to her cabin which she shared with Nudge and Angel. Angel was the sister of one of my room mates Zephyr aka Gazzy. I also roomed with Iggy.

"So here you are, cabin 412" I say. 

She replies "thank you"

"By the way, Nudge, your room mate has you clothes which you should wear and when you're ready, come to my cabin and knock."

"Whats your cabin number?"

"469"

"Thanks"

I feel nows a time like any other and tell her "by the way the general wants to know you physical shape so you have to do an obstacle course." And I walk out.

Max POV:

Well first impression of WP (west point) not bad. Then I get to my cabin and a girl with mocha colored skin and really culy hair BOMBOARDED me with questions

She started rambling and this is what I heard, " "

Thankfully a smaller girl came up and slapped her hand over her mouth. She introduced herself as Angel and she looked so cute.

So im skipping everything that happens in the cabin—Nudge and Angel introduce themselves and their personalities are the same as in the books and they do not have superpowers. Nudge is just good with computers.

Then I figured is as good as any other so I say bye and head to cabin 469- Fang's cabin.

I knocked and after a few seconds, another boy with strawberry blonde hair and was a twee bit taller than me wolf whistled as he took a look at me. (I decided that I didn't like uniforms so for the physical activities they could wear what they wanted) I was wearing some short basket ball shorts with another tank top along with my original blue nikes. My hair was the same way and I was wearing my sunglasses.

I brought my sunglasses down to the edge of my nose and peered over them and said "excuse me"

The strawberry blonde decided to hit on me and said "you are waaaaay to hot to not know me, I'm Iggy" while taking my hand out and kissing the back of it.

I pretended to go along with his flirting and said, while sending him one of my famous death glares and climbing the steps so I was just a bit shorter than him and said in a very low voice, and for effect I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down to my eye level

"I' m Max and I seriously hate sexist pigs. If you want to wake up one day with your underwear on the flagpole I suggest you give it up."

By this time a blonde and Fang have come to watch the show and are sniggering behind Iggy. I send them one of my death glares as well.

The blonde comes up to me and says "hey I'm Gazzy a pyro. Basically I love to blow stuff up and sorry about Iggy he flirts for anything with boobs."

I decided then and there that I like Gazzy, so I said and replied with an actual smile, "I am Max and I am new. And Fang lets go." Then I jump down their 3 stairs and look back.

Fang does the same, and I see hes wearing basketball shorts (black) with the same black tshirt and his hair was messy and long but it made him look cute. I also notice hes wearing black nikes as well.

"So are you going for that emo look or are you emo?" I ask him while we were walking.

He growls and says "I'm not emo, I just like the color black."

While we are walking towards the obstacle course, some guys started wolf whistling as I walked by some even came up and introduced themselves and a few, after Fang told them we were going to the obstacle course, asked to come.

Fang just said, "If Max is alright with it."

I just kept my face down and said "sure."

After about 2 min. of walking we came to the obstacle course and by the time we arrived there were about 20 guys waiting for me to start.

I got ready and was awating Fangs signal to go. When I got it I took off running as fast as I could and doing everything. When I came to the finish line, all the guys, including Fang were gawking at me.

When I asked why they simply looked at Fang and Fang said"…..

SOO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFY BUT GIVE ME REVIEWS AND I MIGHT CONTINUE—

I'LL HAVE IT UP ASAP

I PROMISE

MIDINGHTSTAR96


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. So yes I will try to update every week but my finals are coming up so I need to study or my computer is at risk. I go to a public school which is like top 20 in the nation so there is a lot of competition. And sorry for the cliffy but I was working on the story at like 12 am cuz I couldn't sleep and because it was Thanksgiving break so I wanted to stay up.

Chapter 2:

( I'm going to have some swearing )

Nick POV:

"Holy cow Max, how fast is your mile time" I started to question her

While catching her breath she replied "Like a 4 flat."

"WTF, you just beat the West Point rookie record!"

"That's not possible, I kinda wasn't trying too much"

"But you still beat the record, WOW I'm impressed." I said.

Max POV:

When Nick told me I had just made a new record, my mind was thinking all sorts of things like, 'how did I do that, I didn't even try' or 'these people here must be slow, or my Olympic timing must have impressed them' I decided to shock them.

So I started, "You do realize, I won silver in the Junior Olympics right." That did it. All the guys around me had their mouths open wide.

I said again "close your mouths, you wouldn't want to catch flies.

They shut them instantly. Nick on the other hand said, "I need to talk with the general, I'll be right back."

Nick POV:

Max, on her first day on the obstacle course beat my 21 and under time of 11:34. And on her first day she got a 10:02. She already beat me.

When I walked to my dad's (the general's) cabin I confidently walked in and said, "Sir I need to speak with you sir."

He replied, "At ease, son"

When he said son or just Nick, I knew no need for the military stuff anymore.

Now I decided to cut to the chase. Heres how are conversation went.

"Dad did anyone in the rookie group get a 10:02 on the 2 mile course?"

"Nope, even the adults only got a 10:02 when they trained hard and fast and I might add it took them a very long time."

"Well you may not believe it but Max, the new girl Max, just ran that on the course."

"That is really good for the 1 mile course."

"No dad she ran that on the 2 mile course."

That got my dad impressed for one minute he's sitting at his desk and the next he's heading out to the course to meet Max.

I could almost hear him grumbling "that's not possible, Nick's been her at the base since he was born and he beat the record after training for 3 years. This girl comes and in her first 30 minutes she beats his time. WOW"

So I follow my dad to the end of the course where all the guys are flirting with Max while she is flirting back. When Sam asks her out, my protective side comes out.

"Get the hell away from her," I start.

"OH yea," Sam counters, "whatcha gonna do."

I would have gladly hit him if my father did not show his appearance, everyone immediately went to attention, including Max. He says lets them down and dismisses them.

"My, My Max you have definitely taken you dad's side of your physical time." My dad started.

Max replies, "Sure have."

I decide I have enough of this friendly talk and say "You've met her before."

(Can you guys ignore in the last chapter when Nick/ Fang says, My names Nick but call me Fang. Ignore and pretend he doesn't have a nickname.)

My dad says, "Yea and so have you."

She shocks me by saying, "Hey Fang."

Now I remember she's the girl from the summer cabin we used to go to when I was little and my dad was in the army. Her family and my family practically lived on base when our fathers were in the war.

I say, in my awesome manliness, "Oh My God, Max as in the Maximum Ride from base a few years back."

When she nods, I practically run to her and spin her around.

My dad nods at us in approval and heads back.

This is Max my best friend from years back and more importantly the love of my life, but she didn't know that.

Max POV:

Yes he finally remembered. I don't know what would have happened if he had not remembered. He was my best friend and I was in love with him.

He started our conversation, while holding my hand and going deep into the woods next to base, "So Max how have you been."

I simply replied, "good."

"Still in love with chocolate chip cookies."

"They are the only reason I exist," _and of course you._

When he asks, "any new boyfriends," I decide I might as well tell him I love him.

Fang POV:

I am sooo stupid I just have to ask her is she has had any boyfriends.

But I am relieved when she replies, "nope" while popping the 'p'

I ask her "why not,"

She replies, "I'm in love with someone" then my world comes crashing down.

"what about you," and I decide I might as well tell her I love her.

So I reply, "I'm in love as well," then she tackles me to the ground and asks

"who"

"someone"

"who" Now we are nose to nose with her straddling my waist and I make my move.

"you" and I lean up and close the gap between us with a kiss.

She doesn't respond immediately so I take that as a bad sign and start to pull back but she just grabs the back of my head and pulls me closer. I smile into the kiss and wrap my hands around her waist and switch our positions so I'm on top. After making out, we both lean back for air.

Curse you oxygen.

When I open my eyes, and lock with hers I knew that I love her and what I did wasn't a mistake and I'm glad I did what I did.

I decided to repeat what I said before and said, "I'm in love with you Maximum Ride. Ever since we last saw each other I just couldn't get you out of my head and when my dad told me that you were the same Max from before I fell in love with you all over again."

She just closed her eyes and I took that as a bad sign again and got up. I was walking back to base when I faintly heard her say

"The reason I never dated was because I was in love with you also. But I never realized it until today when I saw you smile."

When I turned back to face her she was standing in a little circle made by the trees with leaves all around her. I never noticed where we were but with the environment around she looked like an angel. My angel.

I looked into her brown eyes and saw love in them. I took the 4 long strides back to her and kissed her with everything I had.

She responded immediately and I felt her smile into the kiss.

(A/N: If you want me to I can redo this entire scene in Max's POV- review if you want that to happen)

Max POV: OMG I'm making out with Fang in the woods. I never want to wake up if this was a dream. Then a breeze came through and I became cold instantly.

Fang saw this and took of his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I looked at it carefully and put it on. It was way too big, how I know this is because it covered my short shorts which I wore for the obstacle course.

We walked back to base hand- in- hand. Fang's dad looked at us and our intertwined hands and just smiled. He went back to talking to the cadet. Fang left me said, "I'm just going to go talk with him. I'll pick you up at your cabin for dinner."

I reluctantly let go but gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I love you." And started heading back to my cabin.

When I looked back, I took him all in again. When I did this I realized he was HOT and he was MINE. My first day here and I'm loving it.

Fang POV:

"So dad, what do you think of me and Max?" I asked after our formal military greetings.

He looked at me and said, "I'm fine with it but if you hurt her I will kill you."

"Wow dad you sound like her father."

"Well she is like a daughter to me, and since her father died I'm taking it as my responsibility to law down the law."

"Will do dad, but are you really ok with me dating her in the academy."

He just looked at me and said, "I'm happy for you, I knew you and Max would fall in love. How you may ask, you always looked at her with protection and love."

"Wow you noticed that. That's saying something"

"Remember the first guy who asked her out, Alex. You literally interrogated him with questions regarding Max. You eventually let her go out with him, but when he broke up with her, you punched him unconscious."

"Oh yea, I remember, Max got so upset with my interrogation but when I beat him up then we were back to friends but she stopped me from killing him."

"So Fang then give me one good reason why I wouldn't be alright with you dating Max?"

"Techincally, I'm not dating her yet but I'm definitely gonna ask her."

"Then go, but remember we are going out of the academy for the weekend, so you could ask her if she wants to join us. Your mother would be more than happy to see her."

"Thank You dad, cya at dinner."

"Any time, and be sure to take a shower. And don't be late we have an announcement."

Max POV:

(I'm making Angel Fang's little sister and their cabin mate Lissa. More drama.)

As soon as I walked back into my cabin, Nudge said, actually more like yelled in my ear,

"OMG you and Nick are soo cute together." But in a quieter voice she said, "Lissa is gonna be a bitch to you, she has this MAJOR crush on Nick, but she doesn't know yet."

Then only did I notice that Lissa was there reading a magazine and when she saw me, she smiled got up and said, "I'm Lissa, the queen of this academy, and my king is Nick. So stay away from him otherwise you might get hurt."

Even before I could reply or run away crying, Nudge stepped in and said, " Yea that's totally why he doesn't even like you or even notices that you are there. Lissa you throw yourself at Nick but he doesn't like you so get over it you slut. The only reason every guy likes you is because you sleep with every guy in this camp and because the only other girl is me, and JJ and we kick the guys asses if they ask us to sleep with them or even kiss them."

"Wow, just because a guy actually looks at me doesn't give you the right to call me a slut. Plus when was the last time you hooked up with a guy? You're a pathetic reason for a girl."

"For your information, I'm a virgin, and I don' t plan on losing my virginity any time soon."

"WOW pathetic." And she went back to reading her magazine.

Nudge was almost in tears but she knew if she cried then she would be admitting defeat to Lissa. I wanted to help her so I said,  
"If it helps Nudge, I'm a virgin as well." She looked up and her face brightened. She squealed,  
"Omg really, I bet I know who you want to lose your virginity to," while wiggling her eyebrows.

Just at that moment, the guy who I did want to lose my virginity to, walked in.

"So Max," he started, "who do you want to lose your virginity to?" Fang said.

Lissa decided to pop in and said, "OH Fangy I know who you lost your virginity to," while literally pointing to herself.

I almost thought that he was going to say, "Max, I'm sorry but I lost my virginity to Lissa." And then he would be begging for my forgiveness.

What he actually said surprised me even more,

"I'm a virgin."

Lissa gasped and said in a seductive voice, "Well do you wanna lose it?" 

He doesn't surprise me by saying "yes" but he says that while looking at me.

Then he completely ignores Lissa asking "so where do you wanna meet so I can take your virginity?

He again ignores her and her slutty behavoior but looks at me and asks, "Are you ready to go."

Of course Lissa believes that the question is for her and she says lemme grab my purse."

Then he bursts her bubble by literally yelling at her, "Lissa, I'm in love with Max not you, I want to lost my virginity to her not you, and I was asking if _she _was ready for dinner not you." He just realized that he said that he wanted to lose his virginity to me so he stumbles for words before storming out of our cabin.

Nudge looks at me and gave me the look which basically said, "go get him" and I did.

I ran out while putting on my uggs for it was freezing but otherwise I was wearing my uniform, so was Fang.

I run to catch up to him and say, "why did you run out?'

He just looks at me and says, "I thought I was moving to fast, and I'm sorry I just hate Lissa."

I hated seeing him like this grabbed his shirt and brought his face down to mine and said, "You are not moving us fast, and I hate Lissa as well." Then I kissed him.

He responded immediately and I further explained, "Lissa doesn't affect our sex life and if and when we want to have sex we will and nothing Lissa says or does can affect that, Right?"

He just replies, "How did I get so lucky." And kissed me again.

I wrapped my hands around his neck while he spun me around without breaking the kiss.

I wanted some fun with this, so I said, "You can make it up to me by giving me a piggyback ride to the dining hall."

He obliged and turned around. I jumped onto his back and wrapped my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He held onto my legs and started walking to the dining hall.

On the way there, Fang said hi to one of his cabin mates, Iggy. Iggy just stared at us then I broke the silence between us by stretching my hand out for him to shake, still on Fang's back.

"Hi I'm Max, Fang's … "I looked at Fang before I finished the sentence, he seemed to know what I was thinking for he just nodded his head in approval… "girl-friend"

I finished and Iggy gasped, and said, "Fang finally has a girlfriend, wait are you _the_ Max. The one Fang's in love with?"

I reply, "the one and only."

He then shouts towards another blonde guy as I remember Gazzy and says to him, "Fang's finally got a girlfriend."

Then Gazzy and Iggy start to tease Fang, while I'm still on his back laughing with them.

Then they ask all the sexist questions like, "does she kiss good," "man shes hot" "I wish I could kiss her"

The last comment caused Fang to snap.

Fang growls, "you may, under no circumstances kiss my girl. And for the record, she is a hell of a good kisser."

All I heard from that sentence from that sentence was, 'my girl' and I just gave him a kiss on the cheek while Nudge comes up behind them and aww's at our cuteness.

Then we head into the dining hall for dinner. Fangs drops me and I didn't know he was going to so I fall and bring him down with me. So he is on top of me and we are the only ones outside so I decide to make the best of this opportunity by leaning up and kissing him.

We have a quick make out session and might I add, he kisses amazing. By the time we are inside, the general is in the front and center of the hall and ready to give an announcement. Fang and I quickly get to our seats unnoticed by the general and I'm in between Iggy and Fang.

The general starts, "I have an announcement, the annual West Point Academy ball or dance is coming up and the dress code is the same. For guys it is the formal academy uniform and for girls it is a dress. And under any circumstances it may it be slutty. 

Everyone in the dining hall looked at Lissa.

She merely nodded her head in understanding. Everyone knew that she would somehow make her dress slutty.

Fang POV:

Lissa's dress would definitely be slutty.

I wonder if I should ask Max to the dance. Right then and there Angel, my 6 year old little sister skipped up towards our group and said/ yelled MAX.

"MAX OH MY GOSH MAX what are you doing here." And she went and jumped into Max's arms and the entire dining hall faced our group.

After their hug, Max waved her hand as if saying, nothing to see here, get back to whatever you were doing.

Then Angel jumped out of Max's arms and into mine. Then I pulled Angel into my lap so she was also facing Max. When I pulled Angel into my lap, I could swear I saw Max pout. But I just smirked at her and continued to hug my little sister.

"So Max, since I see no one new here, that must mean you're the new recruit or cadet." Angel started.

Max just nodded her head. I then decided to make her a little embarrassed, so I told Angel, "Did you also know on her first day on the obstacle course, today afternoon, she beat my rookie time?"

Angel looked impressed and said, "Well of course, we always knew Max was stronger than you."

By now my entire group of friends were listening to our conversation and when they heard the last line, all the guys snorted as if saying that was ever possible and the girls were defending their right. I was about to shut them up when Max beat me to it.

She said, "Sexist pigs, wanna bet I could beat you at a fight."

Iggy was always the competive one so he said, "Bring it. Tonight in the wreck room. After dinner."

Max just smiled and went back to eating her food.

I just leaned towards her and asked, "Do you still take karate and street boxing?"

She simply replied, "Black belt and National Champion. Even against the guys."

Tonight was going to be interesting.

A/N:

I know another cliffy. But here's what happened.

I woke up in the morning and started to write more, then I kept adding to the story and by 9 o'clock in the night I was done.

My brother (he is 22- I'm 14… I know BIG age difference) just got a XBOX 360 with the Kinect and the entire day I was playing on it.

Then when my parents were watching a movie, I finished the story and published it.

I will do what I was doing earlier, start the story when I can and update the days writing at 9 o'clock.

I will only do that during the weekends, on the weekdays I will try to update as much as possible but no guarantees.

I promise to update when ever I can.

Till then—

LIVE THE MOMENT

(my motto)


	3. Chapter 3

The Wreck Room: After Dinner

Max POV:

This was going to be fun, absolute fun. Although, I might lose considering I haven't done anything to do with fight in a really long time and Iggy was in the WP Academy. But I'm definitely going to have sooo much fun with this.

"Yo Iggy, ready to go." I asked.

"Yea, bring it." Iggy replied.

"Well wish me good- luck," I said to Fang.

He replied, "you won't need it. But good luck." Then he gave me a quick peck on the lips for good luck.

Iggy turned to Nudge and asked, "Nudge, do you want to give me a good luck kiss as well."

Nudge only snorted and said, "I'm with Max on this one. Girls are definitely strong and can beat boys. We are physically equal to you but mentally we are much more mature and a hell of a lot smarter than you. Because if you even had a little bit of brains, you wouldn't be doing this right now. Max's a black belt in karate and a national champion street boxer."

The look on Iggy's face was priceless. He was shocked but he quickly regained his composure and surprised me by saying, "Then this might be a fair fight."

We took our stances as Fang was explaining the rules. They were as follows; first to pin their opponent on the mat and hold them there for 5 seconds was the winner. We were not allowed to punch each other unconscious be we were allowed to punch and if Fang asked us to stop we had to.

Many people around us were betting, and I added to this by saying. "Loser has to do whatever the winner says or asks for an entire week but nothing to the extremes."

Iggy just smiled and replied, "Well Maxi, looks like I have a slave for the week."

I just gave him one of my famous smiles and said, "bring it."

Fang finally yelled, "Let the fight begin."


	4. Chapter 4

FANG POV:

"Let the fight begin." After I said that I knew I was in for one hell of a fight. Max was an amazing fighter and Iggy had too much ego to lose to a girl.

They started with just circling each other and after a bit, Iggy started the fight by throwing a punch straight at her face. Max seemed to want this fight to end quickly for she duck and swiped her feet and tripping Iggy. Iggy fell to the floor and Max just stood there, grinning. She and everyone in the room, including me knew that if Max wanted she could pin Iggy right now and the fight would be over. Iggy sensing this stands up and gets ready to fight her again. This time while they are circling each other Iggy strikes up a conversation.

"Max, I am definitely impressed. But why didn't you pin me when you had the chance. I was going easy on you."

Max with her amazing sarcasm stated, "If I had pinned you then I couldn't have done this…"

Then in all her sexyness, she pounced on him, successfully tackling him and jumped off, but before Iggy had a chance to catch his breath, she did a round-house kick to his stomach. Then we heard a loud whoosh.

Max also hearing this yells, "their goes the wind from you along with your dignity and pride. For you just lost to a girl."

Iggy was about to say it wasn't 5 seconds when I said, "dude you just got owned you were on the floor for 7. 4 seconds. Max wins."

I say that as I am walking to my girlfriend who barely broke a sweat. When I reach her I give her a kiss on the cheek and say nice job.

I walk towards Iggy who is surrounded by all the guys questioning, "Damn Iggy how did you lose to a girl."

Dylan also had the nerve to say, "a hot girl who looked very sexy in that outfit."

I kept my cool and didn't fight him until I heard a part of a conversation that I didn't want to hear. Dylan and his other jerk friend Sam were arguing, god only knows about what, but when Dylan said to Sam, "I bet you 50 bucks that I can get in Max's pants before Christmas holidays."

I take a peak to over where Max is talking to Nudge and Angel and walk over to Dylan and when I see him and Sam shaking hands on the earlier bet, I get angry… no wait furious and walk over to him, and push him against the wall.

I said to him a low and furious voice, "stay the hell away from Max, she is _my_ girlfriend and not yours. If you want to stay at this academy, you will stay away from Max."

Dylan apparently didn't believe me for he questioned, "Max is your girlfriend huh, then why haven't you kissed her in public yet?"

I was about to punch his face when Iggy came up behind me and said, "he isn't worth it and Max is looking over her and she is getting suspicious. I knew Max would be very disappointed in me if I punched him so I sent Dylan one of my famous death glares and released him but for effect I said into his ear, "if you touch Max or even look at her the wrong way, you can kiss your ass good bye in this camp."

I walked over to where Max was and put my arm around her shoulder. I saw Dylan and Sam still looking at Max so I cupped her face gently in my hands and brought her lips to mine. She didn't complain and kissed me back. When we broke apart for air, I take a quick glance at Dylan and Sam, hoping Max didn't see.

"Never took you as the jealous type, Fang." Opps, busted by Max.

I immediately reply back, "the only way I could ever be jealous of Dylan is if he had you. Seeing as that will never happen…"

"What makes you so sure that I won't dump you right now and go with him?"

I almost thought she was serious, but one look in her eyes, I knew differently. "Well Max, I know I love you and that you aren't heartless."

"You are right Fang. I love you and I wouldn't breakup with you for a _disgusting sexist pig, DYLAN."_ She nothing but yelled that last part out.

I smile at her and go right back to kissing her.

"GET A ROOM" Iggy yelled at us but I just flipped him off and continued to make out with my girlfriend.

FRIDAY:

I'm taking Max home with my dad and little sister tonight and she already has plans to go shopping with Nudge and JJ, I think they are going with my mom and little sister.


End file.
